utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Akita
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION : ' '泉 '('Izumi) Fountain 秋田 '('Akita) Autumn ricefields |- | colspan="6" |TYPE : None MODEL : None |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE | B3 '''~ C5''' | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Ami Taiyo (Close friend, acts like a parental figure to her) Aether Azalea (Considers her a close friend) Kazuyo Kazene (Friend) Hoko Kuroda (Acquaintance) Rover '(Acquaintance) Lambda Aria (Acquaintance) '''Natsu Leblanc '(Cousin, considered friend) 'Izumi Kaede '(Sister) |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE |'''18 | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE |'Ballads and folk' | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE |None. |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT |'69 kg(152 lbs)' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Cherries' | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR | Kaltov3 YOUTUBE |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'178 cm(5'8")' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |'kaltov3' | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST |None. |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY |'February 25th' | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES | Cherries, silence, Ami, Aether and reading. | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE |'March 15th, 2013' | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES |'Birds, tomatoes, loud noise, people in general, celery, very sweet food in general.' | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG | ' Crescent moon' |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: ''' Akita is very passive in general. He has a big ego and can feel easily offended or embarrassed for no big reason. He can also be shy around new people and will make conversations end up awkward. He isn't very social and has a lot of problems to make friends. Akita has also a love for cherries that nobody know the reason why. He's a bookworm. |} Character Design '''Hair color: Black wavy short hair Headgear / Glasses : Red rectangle shaped glasses Eye color: Bright green Skin Tone: '''Very pale beige '''Earphones: None. Shirt: Turtle neck shirt with no sleeves. Pants: Black pants with a chain Shoes: '''Black boots with red highlights '''Other: Wears gloves. Nationality: French Canadian (Japanese descendance). Race: '''Human '''Relatives: '''Izumi Kaede (sister) Voice Configuration Akita's voice is by default a soft masculine voice and best around D3. The voicebank is encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. '''Novel (VCV multipitch): '''Coming soon Facts *Gets jealous easily. *He has a huge fear of birds *Falls a lot *Sarcastic with strangers *His favourite hobby is reading. *Clean freak. *Has some tsundere characteristics. *From a pretty wealthy family. *Very easily influenced. *He doesn't actually like english and prefers to speak french. *He doesn't like recent technology and doesn't use it. *He speaks french, spanish, english and japanese with no problem. He just has a mild french accent when he speaks english and japanese. Usage Clause '''General *Do not claim this UTAU as your own. *Do NOT impersonate the creator. *He can be paired with anyone romantically. Voicebank & Songs *He can be used with anyone for songs with romantic themes. *He can be used in any types of songs, but if I don't find it appropriate I will ask you to remove the cover. *You do not need permission to use the voicebanks. *Please put the name of the UTAU if he's used in any of your works. (Either Akita or Izumi Akita) *Do not use my UTAU for commercial purposes unless you have obtained permission. *Do not redistribute the voicebank. *Do not redistribute a modified version of any of these UTAU's voicebanks. *Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. *YOU MAY modify the oto.ini, but do not publicly distribute a modified oto.ini of the voicebank(s) without my permission. Roleplay *Do not do any kind of roleplay without my permission. *Ask for permission before putting him in any fanfiction work. This article has been written by the creator of Izumi Akita. Please do not change any information written above.